Somewhere Only We Know
by serendipitous-15
Summary: He was waiting on the steps to her apartment when she pulled up. Tag to 8x24 'Pyramid' Tony/EJ


**Disclaimer:** _NCIS and its characters don't belong to me, they belong to CBS and Don Bellisario. I'm just borrowing them for the time being._

_I was listening to Keane's 'Somewhere Only We Know' and it struck me that this song fit Tony and EJ perfectly for where they were at the end of season 8._

_Spoilers: 8x22 'Baltimore', 8x24 'Pyramid'_

* * *

><p>He was waiting on the steps to her apartment when she pulled up.<p>

"When you said that we might bump into each other I didn't think it would happen so soon," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to see you," he replied with a shrug, "plus with how crazy the last twenty four hours have been we never really got the chance to talk."

"I didn't realize there more to talk about, thought we did all the talking back at the office," she said as she tried to balance her box and open her front door at the same time. He made a move to take the box from her and she wordlessly handed it over. Once she opened the door, he followed her inside stopping to place the box on her coffee table. EJ's living room, like the rest of her apartment, was decorated in a style similar to the way Tony decorated his home. He had commented on that very fact the first time he had come over, she had smiled and quipped that apparently they had very similar taste in décor, rooms that looked hardly lived in because they did not get to use them often enough.

"Well, we did but you know…" Tony trailed off as he walked through the cozy apartment to the bedroom where he heard some rustling.

"So what was so pressing that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" asked EJ with her back turned to Tony as she grabbed a comfortable shirt from her dresser before sliding it over her head.

"You okay?" asked Tony seriously.

"I will be," EJ replied turning around to face him. Tony nodded; this is what he liked about EJ, the utter lack of pretense between them. He was not lying to Gibbs or Ziva when he told them that he got her, he understood her just as well as she understood him. She could see right through his bullshit and was not afraid to call him out on it and remind him that he had potential, potential that had been sadly neglected for some time and he loved her for that. He was equally comfortable with calling her out on her bullshit as well and she appreciated it just as much as he did.

"So how long is your leave of absence for?" asked Tony following her into the kitchen.

"Not sure how it'll take me to figure things out," she called back over her shoulder. "I've got some vacation time saved up; this would be the perfect time to use it, don't you think?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Guess so," Tony agreed, as he stood next to her at the kitchen counter handing her a tomato to go with the one she was currently chopping. "What do you plan to do with your time off?" he asked handing her the onion she requested.

"Well, I'd love to play tourist for a bit," she said after thinking about the question for a minute, "haven't had much time to see much of anything besides the Navy Yard." At that, Tony chuckled, since her arrival she had spent every waking moment on the Port-to-Port Killer case and then there was the time she and her team flew to Hawaii to follow up on a lead. "They say that the best way to find the good spots anywhere is to ask the locals, so got any insider tips for me?" EJ asked as she tossed the onion slices into a pan to sauté. At Tony's raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "Well, you've lived here for about a decade, I'd say you're a local."

"I can think of a couple of things," Tony said thoughtfully. EJ smiled at him and the couple continued to work in a comfortable silence as they prepared a simple meal. Soon enough the food was cooked and they found themselves sitting at the breakfast bar with two glasses of red wine.

"So I've been thinking…" Tony began as he fiddled with his now empty wine glass.

"About?" EJ prompted as she picked up the empty plates and wine glasses before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Well, you're staying in DC."

"That I am," EJ replied with an amused smile, trust Tony to point out the obvious when he was trying to gather his thoughts properly.

"And DC may be big but you'd be surprised at how often you bump into the same people."

"If you say so."

"I enjoy spending time with you, Erica Jane Barrett, and I wouldn't mind bumping into you on a regular basis."

"I wouldn't mind bumping into you on a regular basis too, Tony," EJ said with a smile before leaning in to give him a kiss. "It's late; you want to stay the night?"

"I'd like that," Tony replied returning her smile. He watched her walk off towards the bedroom before following her. The past few months had been nice, comfortable and he was pleased to learn that EJ was open to letting things continue. He smiled when he entered the bedroom and discovered his companion asleep; he slowly eased into the bed taking care not to disturb her. He had almost dropped off to sleep when he felt her shift slightly, he turned to find her facing him and he smiled. He sighed contently, yes, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
